


amor es fragil sin dolor

by misterywhitegirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, also there are hints of past juan mata/fernando torres, it was supposed to be more fluffly but ended being a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/pseuds/misterywhitegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Juan found his home in David’s arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	amor es fragil sin dolor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_brightside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/gifts), [lola06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola06/gifts).



> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes

The pressure on the team was overwhelming. It was nothing new on the careers of any of the players, football was basically built on pressure, but yet, even for such an easy-going guy as Juan, it sometimes felt like too much. The team was not on the Champions League this season and it made everyone feel that because of this they had an obligation to win the Premier League. However, feeling this kind of responsibility only made things worse, as so far they were not reaching their best performances or results on the national championship. 

But personally, Juan felt that this situation was even worse for him and David. It was not just because they were together and had to hide their relationship; yes, it was hard, but after all he had done it before, and with time it almost felt like an habit, like an intrinsic part of being romantically involved with a teammate. 

What truly worried him was how the pressure of being the goalie affected David, especially after their catastrophic defeat against Leicester, how David felt like he had underplayed and had let everyone down – the fans, the players, the managers, Juan. He was such a sweet and calm guy it made Juan feel so bad to see him feeling like that and he felt utterly powerless because he couldn't comfort him publicly.

And on top of that, there were the transfer rumors. He was in Manchester for not even a whole season and yet everybody seemed to think he would leave the team on the next transfer window -and to go to Italy of all places. It is true that a few times he felt like there were so many great players on the squad that there was no space left for him, but at the same time Manchester and the Old Trafford truly felt like home to him – and yes, it may or may not be related to his relationship with David.

For every player any transfer was hard, even if sometimes leaving your old team could be a relief, there were still many difficulties, and making the move in January was even harder. Although Juan felt easily welcomed into his new team, the first time he really felt like his future in Manchester could be happy and easy was when, after a training session a couple of days after the squad came back from winter break, David asked him if he wanted to go out and see some of his favorite places in the city.

And thinking about David made him get lost in thoughts of how they had started it and how they went from some first tentative glances and touches to a budding relationship and the steady and strong love they had now. And since the very beginning he never thought that what he felt could be just a mere crush, unlike his past relationship with Fernando, on which for as strongly as felt for his fellow teammate it never seemed to be something with a promising future. It lacked the hope e fulfillment he had with David. 

But going out of his reminiscences he decided to focus on the precious moment they were having now, as Juan lay on his couch with David’s arms wrapped around him while they watched a tennis match on the TV and he felt so comfortable and loved, none of his worries mattered and he could just relax and wait for what the future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I had promised myself that I would not write fics again, but some friends were complaining on twitter about the lack of works for this ship and so I decided to write this for them during some very boring classes  
> Also, huge thanks to my boyfriend for convincing me to actually finish and share it


End file.
